


One More Time With You

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom Phil Lester, Bukkake, Creampie, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pornstar Dan Howell, Pornstar Phil lester, Pornstars, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Size Kink, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil are both popular pornstars that are famous for their own specialties: Dan for being one of the biggest size queens out there and Phil for his monster cock. When the two of them finally get to film together, they easily form one of the hottest and most natural pornstar duos ever put together. As the two of them start to film more stuff together and get to know one another better, they quickly learn that their professions put a strain on their relationship, yet somehow they find a way to stick together through all of the ups and downs.





	1. A Massage Fit for a Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This chaptered fic was written form June of 2014 to July of 2015. This fic took a lot of turns that I was not expecting when I wrote it but I do love this fic a lot and hope you do to. What started off as a big joke and lighthearted fic turned into something more. There are some things I would want to change about it now but as it stands I think it's worth a read.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.

It was a not so typical Wednesday afternoon for the considerably popular pornstar Dan Howell.  Dan was on his way to the studio to film, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but today was going to be different.

He was going to be working with someone he’d never worked with before. A different agent had called him, which didn’t happen that often. On top of that, Dan wasn’t even told  _who_  he was going to be working with.

Dan walked into the building and made his way to studio twelve, like the producer had said to meet him.

Today, the set was different from anything he’d done before, but it was still simple: The walls were beige, a couple of potted plants had been placed in the background, there were a few unlit candles, and there was a white massage table in the foreground.

Dan looked around the set, shuffling awkwardly. 

“Ah, you must Dan.”  Some guy, presumably the director, said as he walked up to him. Dan shook hands with the guy.  "This is for you.“ The man said handing him a script.

Dan flipped through the pages skimming over them. The script seemed simple enough. He was going for a massage, and then whoever he was working with was going to be playing the "dirty masseuse”. He’d seen it be done many times before, so it shouldn’t be too difficult. 

“As you can see it’s a very simple script. You see we didn’t want the roleplay to be too elaborate and take away from the amazing duo in the film.” The director explained. 

“Cool.”

“Any questions?” The director asked.

“Yes, I have one. Who exactly am I going to be working with today?” Dan asked.

“Oh you are going to be working with Phil. You probably know him as "Nine Inch - Phil.” The director answered.

Dan thought he was going to pass out. He was getting to work with Phil. He’d been waiting for this moment his whole life. As a “not so secret” size queen, Dan couldn’t wait for Phil’s monster cock.

Whoever his agent was had really done his research. Dan was famous for sucking, and being fucked by some of the biggest cocks out there, and moaning like a little bitch when they did. He was the biggest size queen out there. This was going to be right up Dan’s alley,  _or shall he say right up his butt._

“Oh okay.” Dan said, freaking out internally.

“Cool. How about we get you to make up and costume, so we can get ready to start?” The director suggested. 

“Yeah definitely.”

Dan went to the room the director had pointed to so that he could get ready. All he was going to be wearing was a towel, so costume was simple. Dan then walked over to the make up station so that they could give him a bit of foundation and whatever the hell else they wanted to slap onto his face.

When he got there Phil was just finishing getting his done.

“Hey.” Phil greeted.

His voice sounded even better in person. It was really low and so incredibly hot.

“Hi, I’m Dan.” Dan said back.

“I know.” Phil responded with a wink, causing Dan to blush slightly. “I can’t wait to work with you. I’ll see you out there in a bit.” Phil said as he left to go back to the set. 

Dan could feel his excitement building as he got ready. He couldn’t believe Phil knew who he was. He couldn’t wait to shoot with him.  _No pun intended._

Dan met Phil in the middle of the set.

“Okay are you guys ready to go?” The director asked.

“Yeah.” Both Dan and Phil responded. 

“Cool, we start filming in two minutes so get ready.” The director said walking back behind the cameras. And exactly two minutes later the director gave the signal that filming had started.

Dan and Phil walked into frame, as if they were entering a real massage parlor.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Phil said gesturing to the massage table.

Dan smiled and nodded. Dan loosened the towel that was wrapped around his waist, intentionally letting a part of his bum to show as he did, and laid face down on the massage table.

Phil removed his shirt, being sure to turn towards the camera, so that they could get a good shot of his spectacular shoulders and back muscles. Phil then picked up the massage oil and poured it on the top of Dan’s back. He ran his hands through the oil, rubbing it in. 

Dan let out a soft sigh as he felt Phil start to push his thumbs into his shoulders. The soft, yet firm circles he was making felt so unbelievably good. Dan almost wished it was real.

“Is the pressure okay?” Phil asked in a sultry tone, as he moved his hands down, to Dan’s lower back. He let the palm of his caress Dan’s skin, before pushing down slightly, causing Dan to arch his back a bit.

“Yeah.” Dan responded, letting out a heavy breath. He didn’t have to try that hard to make it seem like he was enjoying this, because he really was. Phil’s fingers felt like magic on his skin. He couldn’t wait to have them in _other_  places. Dan was sure to let out a few mewls and soft moans as Phil worked his hands.

Phil smiled as he slid his hands under Dan’s towel and ran his hands over his bum a few times. He removed one hand from Dan’s ass and ran his hand over crotch. He gripped his cock through his pants, stroking it a bit as his other hand squeezed Dan’s bum. Phil then slowly removed Dan’s towel, exposing his bare ass.  Phil continued to slowly drip the oil all over Dan’s bum. He let it slide down his beautiful curve before placing both of his hands on it. 

Dan gasped as he felt Phil run his hands all over his ass. The circles he was making with his hands were turning him on. And then when Phil started to grab at his bum and squeeze it he couldn’t help but moan. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused.  

Phil grabbed one of Dan’s bum cheeks and kissed it. He ran his lips all around it before squeezing it and pressing another kiss to it. Phil did the same to the other cheek, causing Dan to let out a low, breathy groan. 

Phil stopped for a moment so that he could touch himself again. He ran one hand all along his chest, as he slipped the other one beneath his trousers to stroke his cock some more. Not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring longingly at Dan’s ass.

Dan felt Phil run his hands down his thighs and pushed them further apart, so that they were in a slight straddle. He kissed up Dan’s legs, hoisting himself up on the massage table as he did.

Phil sat on Dan’s legs. He leaned forward, pressing his cock into the center of Dan’s ass. Dan’s head snapped up, as he felt Phil push his hips forward a bit, as he ran his hands along his lower back. Dan couldn’t wait for Phil’s cock to be deep inside of him.

“What kind of massage technique is this?” Dan asked with a slight moan.

“A dick massage.” Phil quipped, grinding his hips into Dan. Sometimes he really hated some of the lines in the scripts. They were always so ridiculously bad.

Phil dismounted Dan. “Turn over.” Phil ordered. Dan did so, and Phil got to work massaging Dan’s chest, making sure he was positioned in such a way that his bulge was right by Dan’s face. 

Dan’s eyes widened. The bulge in Phil’s pants was absolutely massive. He knew Phil was big, but he didn’t realize it was going to be  _that_  big in real life. He bit his lip as he lifted up his hand and ran it along Phil’s cock. Dan gripped it and gave it a few slow strokes. Not only was it impressive in length, it was thick in girth too. 

Phil’s dick was a size queen’s dream.

“I thought I was the one giving the massages?” Phil said, trying to keep the whole roleplaying thing going.

“Well, I’m a bit of a masseuse myself.” Dan said, pulling down Phil’s trousers. Dan could’ve sworn he heard angels start to sing as he revealed Phil’s cock. It was the longest and thickest cock he’d ever laid eyes on. Dan couldn’t wait to suck it.

“I give massages with my mouth.” Dan added. 

Dan pressed his lips to the side of Phil’s cock. He ran his lips all the way up the side before slowly wrapping his lips around the tip, taking the head into his mouth. 

“Ah fuck…” Phil moaned, still running his hands along Dan’s chest. He ran his fingers along Dan’s nipples.

Dan moaned around Phil’s cock as he sunk lower. He pulled back for a moment, taking the time to lick up the side of Phil’s shaft.  

“Your specialty may be massages, but mine is sucking huge cocks.” Dan breathed in between licks. 

Dan tongued the slit and swirled his tongue around for a while before taking him in a few more inches and repeating the action against the underside of his cock. His dick felt so good. Dan pulled off briefly to breathe.

“Hold on a second Dan. Do you think we could get some sixty-nine action going on here?” The director asked.

“Sounds good.” Phil responded.

“Sure.” Dan agreed.

“Okay, continue. Back to camera one.” The director said.

Dan wrapped his lips back around Phil’s cock, sucking gently on it. As he did, Phil climbed onto the massage table. He made a trail of kisses down Dan’s stomach all the way until he got to Dan’s dick.

Phil grasped Dan’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes. He leaned forward and took Dan’s cock into his mouth. Phil licked down Dan’s cock until he reached the base. He sucked on Dan’s balls, letting out a little hum as he felt Dan twitch a bit.

Dan swallowed around Phil’s cock, his nose buried in his groin. He held onto Phil’s legs as he bobbed his head. The two sucked each other, bobbing their heads up and down and just coating the other’s dick in saliva, for a few minutes until Dan started taste Phil’s pre-cum, which dripped down his throat. After a few more seconds he pulled off with a hard suck. He wished he could’ve sucked Phil’s dick forever. Phil pulled off as well breathing a bit heavily. 

“You’re really good at that.” Phil commented. 

Dan blushed slightly. "Thank you. It’s a talent of mine." 

"Maybe I should show you some more of my "techniques”?“ Phil said with a smirk and Dan thought that he was going to pass out.

"Please do.” Dan said in a needy tone. Dan rolled back onto his stomach, “I think the inside of my hole needs some massaging.” Dan said suggestively. 

“Oh I know exactly what to do.” Phil said.

Phil hovered over Dan for a moment before he placed his hands on Dan’s bum, spreading his cheeks, giving the cameras a great shot of his pretty pink hole. He grabbed the lube and poured it over Dan’s entrance. He moved his finger to circle Dan’s hole, rubbing it teasingly along the outside. He slid the tip of his finger inside, circling it around.

Dan’s breathing hitched and he let out a low moan.

Phil pushed his finger in all the way up to his knuckle, before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second, and then a third. Dan was tight, but he wasn’t nearly as tight as he’d thought he'e be.

“Ahh..” Dan breathed out as he arched his back.

Phil pumped his fingers rough and fast a few more times before pulling them out completely. Dan let out a frustrated breath, as he stuck his bum out a bit.

Phil pushed Dan’s legs back, giving him the perfect view of his ass. Phil grinned as he spread Dan’s cheeks wider and licked right up the crack, lapping all the way back down. He let his tongue swirl around Dan’s entrance, eliciting a loud moan from Dan. He smirked and continued, sucking and his flicking his tongue in and out of Dan swiftly.

“Oh m-my g- _od_.” Dan moaned, his voice strained.

Phil moved faster, shoving his tongue in and swirling it around. He’d never had the pleasure of rimming a more delicious ass. He gave it a few more licks until he could feel Dan’s wet hole clenching and unclenching, he stopped.

"Don’t worry, I have something that will fix you right up.” Phil said, sliding his cock in between Dan’s cheeks. “This isn’t too big for you is it?” Phil asked, as he lubed up his cock.

“Of course not.” Dan responded and he got onto his knees leaving his ass in the air for Phil.

Phil lined himself with Dan. He slowly pushed forward deep into Dan as slow as he could and let out a quiet gasp. 

“Fuck.” Dan cried. He’d taken some pretty large cocks in his life but nowhere near as thick as Phil’s. He could feel himself being stretched like he’d never been before. There was a slight burn but it was drowned out by the intoxicating feeling of Phil’s cock against his walls.

When he’d pressed right up to Dan, Phil grabbed Dan’s hips as he rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet breathy moan.

Dan bit his lip as Phil moved his hips again. He felt Phil shift a little. Dan felt him pull back, almost all the way out, before slamming right back into him. He moaned loudly as Phil rolled his thrusts in out. 

“Yes, fuck! Yes harder, harder.” Dan moaned loudly.

Phil let out a harsh breath through his nose and pushed back into Dan again, starting to fuck him harder and more roughly. Dan rocked forward each time Phil collided into his hips. Phil gripped Dan’s bum with both hands as he roughened his thrusts in and out of Dan.

“How does it feel?” He grunted, pushing Dan lower so that his ass was higher up in the air.

“G-good.” Dan moaned loudly.

Phil slapped his ass, as he readjusted his angle. He let out a low breathy moan as he felt Dan clench around him.

Dan didn’t know how much longer he would last. He could already feel his orgasm pooling in the put of his stomach and he felt his body slowly start to tense up. It felt like there was more than one Phil, each one doing a different thing to another part of his body. He didn’t want this to end; Phil felt so fucking great.

“Close.” Dan choked out, pushing his hips in time with Phil’s thrusts, doubling the intensity.

Phil ground forward into Dan, slowing down. He leant forward to brush his lips over Dan’s back, thrusting into him as hard as he could, trying to get really get him to scream.

“Fuck..Right there!! _…_ ” Dan cried out. It only took a few more hard thrusts right into his prostate until Dan was dripping cum onto the massage table.

“Guys be ready for the creampie shot.” The director warned.

Phil hit Dan’s ass again, thrusting in and out and muttering various expletives.  Phil pushed into him a couple of more times before, cumming inside of Dan. His whole body jerked as he gasped as he pumped every last drip of cum into Dan. He then pulled out of and stepped to the side for the creampie shot.

His cum oozed out of Dan’s raw hole. And it was the hottest thing Phil had ever seen. He’d done many creampies in his life, but there was something about Dan that made it look so much better.

“Cut.” The director called. “Okay that’s a wrap you guys.” He said clapping.

Dan got down from the massage table. Phil walked back over to him and smiled at him.

“Well that was nice.” Phil said to Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan responded blushing a bit.

“I mean _really_  nice.” Phil added. “I mean I would like to film with you again sometime nice.”

“I’d love to. You know how to reach me.” Dan said with a smile.

And Dan felt like his legs were going to give out. There was no way Dan was going to be able to work with someone else after that, so he was beyond glad that he was going to get to work with “Nine Inch-Phil” again.

Because after all, he was a size queen’s dream.


	2. Finding An Us in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months after their initial meeting, Dan and Phil are back working together again however neither has forgotten about the first time.

Dan was out in the city enjoying his day off. He’d delighted himself to a late breakfast with some of his friends and afterwards decided he’d do a bit of shopping, just what he wanted to do with the money he’d saved up after so many weeks of having to be a bit frugal as a result of his decreased ratings and a changing schedule.

It was so dumb that such a “dishonorable” profession would be so much to him. He didn’t get why people had this perception that because he was in the “adult film industry” that he dropped out of highschool or had no morals. In an odd way, it was kind of empowering for him to be able to have so much sex and being seen as this desirable icon after so many years of not even being spared a glance. Porn or not, his ass and crotch had been in so many male underwear magazines and even a bit of normal clothing modeling too.

As he sat on the tube, the dull hum of the tracks were heard over the faint chatter in the cabin, he wondered how he’d ended up where he was when he’d started off just doing modeling (even if it was a lot of underwear and nude modeling, but that’s not the point).

Just as he stepped off at his destination he felt his phone vibrate. Dan looked at the number with a weary eye roll and slid his finger across the screen to take the call.

“Hey Dan are you busy right now?” his producer asked enthusiastically.

“Today is my day off,” Dan replied, thoroughly unamused.

“Which means you’re free, perfect. Be here by three.”

“No, it means I’m not fucking working today.”

“Wonderful, see you around three.”

“No–” Dan started before the call ended. He groaned and looked at the time, it was just about two. That meant he literally only had time to swing by his flat really quickly and set down his bags, then head back to the station and be on his way to the studio.

Whatever, he would live. It wasn’t like his job was that much of a pain; sex was fucking great and even when it was bad, it was still pretty goddamn good.

After he finally convinced himself that it was worth showing up at three Dan headed over to the studio, not even trying to hide his irritation because he was there on his day off. He was on his phone in the front waiting for someone to tell him where to go since his fucking producer failed to do so.

“Hey long time no see stranger,” a familiar voice greeted from behind him.

“Oh my god, hey Phil! How long has it been… like what, eight months?” Dan replied, sliding his phone into his pocket.

“Something like that. How’ve you been?” Phil asked.

“Good I guess. I’m a little irritated ‘cause today is my day off but they called me in to do a shoot but it’s whatever I’m sure it will be just fine,” Dan said with a lighthearted chuckle.

“Oh, today was your day off?”

“Yeah but it’s whatever.”

“Well, I can assure you that working today is worth it,” Phil said with a playful smirk.

“Oh, really? Why is that?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Cause you are filming with me again.”

“Shut up, you’re lying,” Dan retorted, trying to contain his excitement.

Dan could barely believe it. It wasn’t that often in the industry that you got to work with the same person more than once. Plus, the last time he’d worked with Phil it was literally the best sex he’d ever had in his life; and he could confidently say that because he’d had sex many times. For some weird reason they instantly knew how to work with one another as if they’d been filming stuff together many times.

“Studio seven Howell,” Phil responded as he walked away.

To be honest Dan couldn’t tell if Phil was being serious or trying to get him to slide into the spot that someone else was supposed to be in. Either way, Dan was all for it. Dan quickly peeled himself off of the wall he had been sulking against and caught up with Phil.

“Hold up, are you being serious right now?” Dan asked, still trailing behind Phil.

“Would I lie to you, Mr. Size Queen?” Phil teased.

“I don’t know, I don’t know much about you.”

“Isn’t that a shame. You know, we should probably do lunch sometime, then you can learn everything that you want to about me.”

“Okay, easy there,” Dan scoffed.

Phil turned around and grinned in Dan’s direction. He opened the door to the studio, “You first.”

“Okay then,” Dan replied as he walked through the door. He saw Phil checking out his ass from the corner of his eye and smirked to himself, letting his hips sway slightly as he walked.

Where was all of this confidence from Phil coming from? It’s not like they see each other that often or anything so why was he trying to flirt with him? Was he just poking fun or was he looking too much into it. Maybe he was just trying to make him feel better about having to come on his day off with a little playfulness.

“Oh would you look at that, you showed up Dan,” his producer said, handing Dan a sheet of paper that had a few lines on it.

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, looking over the piece of paper.

“And Phil, here’s yours. See, I told you that I could get him down here for you. No need to kick up a fuss about it,” Dan’s producer said to Phil, making him roll his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Listen Dan, don’t fuck this up. You were a special request from this guy right here. Phil has seen the script and right when he saw it he refused to film this with anyone but you.”

“Oh my gosh are you blushing right now? You’re so totally blushing!” Dan teased as Phil sighed audibly. “I’m so flattered.”

“Okay. Let’s get things rolling so we can get out of here. It’s already past three on Friday.”

He never understood why he was given such elaborate scripts or why any of their fans liked the whole ‘totally real life’ thing, but he supposed he kept getting casted in them because he knew how to make it look believable and not forced.

That’s why the last shoot he did with Phil did so well. Aside from being hot, it didn’t make people roll their eyes and want to mute it and that’s what many of the producers were after.

If that was what was going to send their rating ups, the only logical thing for them to do was get the two of them back into the studio again for another chance to get them even higher.

Today, Dan and Phil were to be doing a student-teacher roleplay. Dan was to be the cheeky, mildly flirty student and Phil was his teacher.

Dan sat in the makeshift classroom, deliberately gazing subtly in “Mr. Lester’s” direction, digging his top teeth into a pouty bottom lip. As he recited his fake lesson, Dan took the pen he used to doodle dicks on the notebook in front of him, and traced it along the outline of his mouth, sometimes pinching between his teeth or resting against the tip of his tongue.

“Mr. Howell are you even paying attention?” Phil reprimanded as he caught a glimpse of the brunet sneaking a peek at his ass.

“Of course I am sir,” Dan replied sultrily, stringing out the ‘sir.’

Phil eyed Dan for a moment, before finishing up his lesson.

“Alright class that’s it for today, I will see you all tomorrow,” Phil said with a slight nod to the three other students in the classroom. Dan stood up slowly, allowing the camera to get a shot of his ass in the unnecessarily tight khaki pants they were making him wear with his schoolboy uniform, complete with a crisp white shirt and red tie.  

“Mr. Howell, can you stay behind a moment?” Phil asked in a firm tone, as Dan walked past him.

“Sure thing sir,” Dan responded before propping himself up on top of his desk. Dan cocked his head to the side, innocently still eying up his teacher.

“I’ve noticed you seem to be struggling a little bit lately,” Phil said, trying to be delicate. “In fact, you’re failing my class.”

“I am?” Dan said with excessive shock as he hopped off of Phil’s desk to stand next to him.

“Yes, and end of term is approaching very quickly. I’m afraid you’re not going to pass this class with the grades you have.”

“Sir, is there anything I can do to raise my grade? And I mean anything,” Dan asked, placing his hand on Phil’s crotch.

Phil smirked at the camera as he grabbed Dan by his tie, pulling him into a fiery kiss, failing to hesitate before sliding his tongue into Dan’s mouth. He was going to make their audience jealous that they weren’t him right now.

“That depends. How badly do you want to pass?” Phil said to Dan as he pulled his tie harder.

“So bad,” Dan said, his hand still stroking Phil’s cock through his trousers.

“Well other students worked very hard for their A’s,” Phil murmured against Dan’s lips. “And you’re going to have to do the same,” he continued, looking over Dan’s slight open mouth and transfixed gaze. He was good at this role.

Things were hot already, and all Phil had really done was kiss him but as he felt Phil loosen his tie a bit and place his hands on his bum, pulling his body into his so that his inner thigh was rubbing up against him, all Dan could do was melt further into his submissive role.

Phil smirked as he listened to Dan’s exhale, the air shuddering past his lips with a tremble. He leaned in closer, letting his nose rub ever so slightly against Dan’s neck before kissing it and switching to nip at his jawline. He felt the way Dan jolted, his body trembling at the caress of his lips sucking on his neck. That wasn’t acting, Phil knew that for sure. He stopped short of Dan’s neck, leaving him wanting it.

Dan tightened the grip he had on Phil’s cock, determined to play the same game it seemed like Phil was trying to play. If he wanted him writhe a little, then he wanted to hear those low breathy moans that he heard when he first watched Phil in a solo.

“First assignment,” Phil said with a grin. He let go of Dan’s tie, and placed his hand on his head, pushing him down as he sunk down to his knees, Dan’s hand sliding down and palming his crotch as he did.

To keep up his role, Dan fumbled around with Phil’s belt for a moment, before unbuttoning and unzipping Phil’s trousers. His cock popped out as Dan slowly pulled the garment down.

He gingerly kissed the tip, poking his tongue out to lick the slit. Dan looked up at Phil and he was staring down at him and biting his bottom lip, his warm hand still resting on his head debating on whether or not to push Dan forward. Dan smirked and went down to the bottom of his shaft, licking up the prominent vein, eliciting a small moan from Phil. When he got back to the tip, he closed his mouth around him, going down and taking as much of him as he could (which was pretty much all of him).

“Ugh…fuck…” Phil muttered under his breath as Dan kept himself there until he absolutely needed to breathe. He came off slowly, so that the sensation of his wet lips went all along the shaft of his cock. He heard as Dan took a deep breath of air, stroking him at a fast pace.

God, he didn’t remember it feeling like this last time Dan did it. Then again, the last time he did this he was also sucking Dan off, so he couldn’t focus on just how skilled and precise Dan really was with his mouth. Phil moaned as Dan took him back into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Dan had to place both hands on Phil’s hips as he felt him place both of his hands on his head, pushing his nose flush against his skin. He looked up at Phil through his lashes as he slowly began to fuck his throat, loving the sound of Phil’s quiet pants. When he swallowed around him, Phil groaned loudly and threw his head back, pushing his hips up to his mouth as if he couldn’t get enough. As he moved his hips he loosened his tie and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

After he’d removed his shirt, he placed one hand on Dan’s forehead and used his other to grab the base of his cock, pulling it out of Dan’s mouth, admiring the long string of saliva that connected Dan’s lips and his cock. _Holy shit, that was some real skill._

Phil stood Dan up and pushed him down across his desk, shamelessly pressing his cock against his ass as he leaned down so that his chest was against Dan’s back. He listened to the soft gasp Dan let out as he was pushed down, taking note of the way he pushed his ass onto Phil’s crotch.

Phil took off the tie that was around his neck and used it to tie Dan’s hands behind his back.  “Ready to make up lesson two?” Phil asked against Dan’s ear. He couldn’t help but smile as he fiddled with the collar on Dan’s shirt. He lifted his hand and gave Dan’s ass a hard spank before squeezing the cheek.

“Yes sir,” Dan squeaked.

He reached around Dan, undoing the button and zipper on his trousers, before tugging both his trousers and pants down with a bit of difficulty since the trousers were so tight. When Phil finally got them off, he threw the garments across the room and smirked as he heard a small whimper escape Dan’s lips.

Having been on this set before, Phil reached down to the middle drawer to discreetly get out the bottle of lube that was usually stashed there, except it wasn’t there today.

“Hey uh, where’s the lube?” Phil asked, casually stroking Dan’s cock.

“Do you have to use lube to finger him?” the producer complained from behind the camera. “Can’t you just use saliva?”

“Ew, no. You can edit the part where I don’t use fucking saliva out,” Phil sassed as he snatched the bottle of lube from the producer’s hand and lubed up his fingers.

“Okay whatever, continue.”

“Thanks,” Dan said quietly as Phil leaned over him to kiss him.

“No problem,” Phil replied, giving Dan another hard smack on the bum. He rubbed some of the excess lube on his fingers around Dan’s rim.

“Oh god, you’re fucking tight…” Phil said as he pressed his finger gently against his hole, slipping it in ever so slightly as Dan moaned out, arching his back. Dan couldn’t help but spread his legs a little wider, his face still blissfully pressed into the desk as Phil worked his finger in and out of him.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned loudly when Phil added a second finger, drawing the two out slowly and then pushing back in, starting a slow and steady rhythm. As he continued to drive his fingers in and out of him, Phil wrapped his free hand around Dan’s cock, stroking him in time with the thrust of his fingers. He listened as Dan mewled, moving his hips ever so slightly in time with his movements.

“Oh fuck,” Dan squeaked. He couldn’t even remember if there was a line he was supposed to be saying sometime soon.

“I could just give this ass an A+ right now,” Phil said with a grunt as he pumped his fingers rough and fast a few more times before pulling them out completely.

“Then why don’t you?” Dan breathed.

“Cause I have to give it the “D” first,” Phil quipped as he ran his hand along Dan’s bum, giving it another particularly hard smack.

“Anything to get the “A” sir,” Dan whined, pushing his bum out and wiggling it a bit.

Phil gripped his cock, rubbing it along Dan’s ass, smirking as Dan lifted up his head as he let out a frustrated groan. He stopped for a moment to lube it up then spanked Dan again before spreading his cheeks a little wider as he lined the tip up with him.

Dan moaned as he felt Phil slide his thick cock into him. His forehead hit the desk with a soft thud as he felt Phil push forward deep into him as slow as he could, letting out a low breathy moan as he did. When he’d pressed right up to Dan, he placed his hand down on Dan’s shoulder as he rolled his hips forward.

He gripped Dan’s hip with his free hand, pounding into him and making Dan rock forward into the desk each time Phil collided into his hips. He dug his nails into his hip as he slammed into him.

“Fuck me harder sir,” Dan moaned loudly, feeling his whole body shake and tremble as he pounded into him.

“Yeah this is the only thing you’re good at getting at schools; getting D’s?” Phil hissed as he adjusted his angle. He ground forward into Dan pushing him harder into the desk. “Fuck,” Phil moaned, slowing down yet keeping his thrusts hard. He leaned forward and let his lips brush over Dan’s neck. He then let go of Dan’s shoulder, and grabbed both of his hips with both hands as he hammered into Dan’s ass harder than before.  

“Hey sorry to interrupt this but could you guys switch positions?” the producer asked. “You guys can choose.”

Phil looked over his shoulder and Dan lifted his head, both slightly annoyed. Phil’s hand was still still wrapped around Dan’s cock, giving it a few tugs as he pondered over what position to switch to.

“Do you want to ride me?” Phil asked, pulling his cock out of Dan.

“Hell yeah,” Dan replied.

“I’m leaving your hands tied though,” Phil commented as he sat on the desk and spreading his legs.

“That’s okay, as long as you will hold it in place while I get on, I don’t need my hands,” Dan said with a playful wink.

Once Phil had grabbed the base of his cock, Dan positioned himself perfectly over him, before sinking down half way, only to come back up and then sit down all the way. He smirked as he slowly started to roll his hips back and forth, building up momentum as he ground down a little harder.

“Mr. Lester,” Dan achingly murmured and Phil immediately loved it this way. He could see Dan’s flushed face, watch the way Dan bit his lip as he fucked himself on him. Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan, grasping onto his bum cheeks, massaging and slapping them as Dan grinded into him.

Dan didn’t mind the sting that came from Phil’s hands, if anything it was motivation for him to keep going, and go harder.  

“Do you like that?” Dan pondered quietly.

“Love it, baby. Fuck me just like that,” Phil assured, slapping his butt aggressively and squeezing it.

Beneath them the desk groaned and squeaked and Dan wouldn’t be surprised if it collapsed on them. Quite frankly, any ideas of the roleplay had been pushed to the far recesses of their minds. What was happening on that desk was somewhat personal.

Dan moaned as he ground his hips down into Phil, bobbing up and down on Phil’s cock, slamming his hips as hard as he could into him. With the way he’d positioned himself, Phil’s cock was hitting his spot nearly every single time. He could feel Phil’s cock deep inside of him, and couldn’t help but grin a little when he heard Phil let out a low breathy “Fuck” as he pushed his hips down and then up, rolling them slightly with each movement.

“Aw fuck yes sir,” Dan moaned loudly, gyrating his hips.

“Oh my god,” Phil moaned. He gripped Dan’s tie, pulling Dan’s face closer to his so that he could bore into his eyes as he rocked his hips back and forth. God, he’d never been ridden like this in his life; Dan had impeccable balance and consistency that most people did not have. Phil moaned at the fluid sensation of Dan’s hips, his own hips rolled upwards subconsciously.

“Your cock feels so good,” Dan whined.

“Yeah? You like riding your teacher’s cock?” Phil moaned, as Dan rolled his hips faster. He nodded.

“C-close,” Dan spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body. Phil grasped Dan’s cock and stroked Dan with one hand, the other one pulling Dan so close him that he could feel his hot breaths and little mutters.

Their mouths hit and bumped each other as Dan continued to fuck himself through his climax. Phil growled into his mouth and bit Dan’s lip.

“Mmmm get off, so I can cum on your ass,” Phil mumbled. Dan nodded and dismounted Phil’s cock and leant over the desk. He watched as Phil stood up, stroking his cock quickly before cumming all over Dan’s ass. Phil’s whole body jerked and he gasped as he rubbed every single last drip over both cheeks.

“Nice!” the producer exclaimed from behind the camera. “That was fantastic I didn’t have to do any directing, good job you guys!”

Dan and Phil just looked at each other; Dan was incredibly red and as for Phil, well Phil couldn’t quite figure out if that had actually happened or not. The last time they did this it was _nothing_ compared to how amazing that was.

“Uh, could you untie me?” Dan asked timidly.

“Huh? Oh yeah definitely,” Phil replied before untying him.

A silence fell between the two. The two of them just nodded at one another before putting their pants back on so that they could walk back to the dressing room and get cleaned up. After they’d freshened themselves up the two left the studio together, shuffling awkwardly outside.  

“So how about that lunch date?” Phil asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

Dan looked at his phone and saw it was just after five. “How about dinner instead?”

Phil chuckled and grinned at Dan. “It’s a date.”


	3. More Than Just a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil decide to take a chance on each other. Unfortunately, it is little bit more complicated than either had anticipated it being.

A rather interesting four months had passed since that little dinner date Dan and Phil had. It was weird seeing one another so much outside of the studio and not in any element relating to porn, but it was a good weird.

Dan would have never guessed that Mr. “Oh I’m so sexy, look at my huge fucking cock, insert smirk here and grin there” would be so goddamn geeky. Never in a million years would he have even thought that maybe Phil was soft spoken, extremely polite and just generally very poised. Not that he was expecting Phil to be ill-mannered or anything, he supposed he just didn’t see him being this humble. Most guys in the profession weren’t exactly super nice or friendly like Phil. Dan kept looking for the tinges of arrogance or anything that suggested that maybe Phil was faking being this kindhearted, but instead he’d found a big sweetheart.

Phil was also pleasantly surprised to find that Dan was so bubbly and full of giggles and terrible jokes. He’d also noticed that Dan blushed a lot; whenever he would hold his hand or give him little pecks on the cheek, Dan would become the most adorable and flustered little thing ever, and it just made Phil want to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

Of course, even as they cuddled at nine pm, hours after working or on the days with no work, there was this silent strain on their relationship. Even as they kissed each other, softly ran their hands through the other’s hair, taking note of every last piece of skin, some sort of foul apprehension burned the touches.

And then one afternoon when Phil was waiting for Dan to be done with work he figured out what it was–their jobs. The thought that Phil could never actually have Dan all to himself always put him off. He knew better than to think like that because he was in the same boat as him, but there was something about the thought of Dan getting fucked by anyone but him that kind of stung his pride.

Yet, there was something inexplicably idyllic about holding Dan’s hand, seeing him first thing in the morning, hair still a mess and eyes half lidded yet attentive with a small little grin, and getting to hug him whenever. There was just something comforting in knowing that he was the only one listening to him sing and waffle, and just generally being himself without the demands of work. It soothed Phil’s doubts and made him want to pepper sweet pecks all over his cheeks until they stained pink.

The nights where Dan stayed over, which was pretty much all of the time these days, were always perfect. Whenever he woke up the next morning with his arms around Dan was when he was the most raw and real he felt that they had something.

-

Dan smiled as Phil wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his back. “Good morning,” Phil mumbled, squeezing Dan and taking in the deep aroma of coffee.

“Mornin’,” Dan replied with a giggle.

“I don’t want to do anything today, I just want to get back into bed and do nothing,” Phil mused letting go of Dan.

“Sounds lovely, but I have to go in around one,” Dan replied handing Phil a mug of coffee.

“Oh, who are you working with?”

  
“You know Zach right?”

“Yeah I do,” Phil confirmed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’m not really looking forward to it. I don’t know, he’s kind of rough.”

“I thought you liked it rough,” Phil teased.

“Yeah, but only when it’s you. I don’t know how to explain it, like when you do it it’s gentle in a way? I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“It’s cool. It’s just different people. I guess.”

“Yeah,” Dan said voice trailing. “You doing anything today?”

“No, I’m probably just going to run some errands around town, or I could wait until you were done and we could go into town together or something,” Phil proposed.

“Going to get waxed?” Dan said with a giggle.

“God no.”

“Of course not. Everyone likes a hairy, broad-shouldered top.”

“Mmm not that hairy…”

“Well…” Dan teased, earning him a gentle smack on the arm from Phil.

***

“Hey Dan,” Zach said, giving him a slight wave.

“Hey,” Dan replied, nodding in return.

“How’s it going dude?”

“I guess things are pretty alright. Not many interesting things are happening in my life,” Dan replied with a shrug.

“Absolutely nothing?” Zach pressed.

“No, why? What have you heard?”

“Talk is you and Phil have a thing,” Zach started. He took Dan’s silence as confirmation. “Do any of the producers know?”

“Of course not. We don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with everyone here. No one is going to say anything.”

“Yeah whatever. Let’s just get this thing shot, so we can both leave early.”

There was no bullshit to today’s scene. It was simple: a bed, both already in their pants, some foreplay, some sex and that was it. Dan hated to admit it, but he loved these kind of days. Nothing was required of him, aside from some reciprocation and being enticing. Whether it was the person watching wanted to be him or be the one fucking him.

Zach had a firm hand on his torso as he kissed him, his rough stubble prickling all along the side of his face. Dan couldn’t help let his mind wander to when Phil didn’t shave as he forced himself to be lost in his lips, as they slowly somehow left his mouth and neck, to his chest and nipples.

“Dan don’t giggle.” the cameraman interrupted.

Dan chuckled as Zach pushed him down onto his back, “I’m sorry. Zach’s stubble tickles.” He didn’t even realize he’d been giggling.

“Oops,” Zach replied, giggling himself, taking note of the cameraman’s eye roll.

At first, Zach was gentle with Dan’s nipples and he figured that he didn’t know much about him and was just doing whatever, but it wasn’t until Zach leaned in and bit his left nipple that he was sure that he’d guessed wrong. The first nip wasn’t too harsh, but the intensity increased between pulls and pinches. It was interesting, he’d never worked with someone who knew about him, other than Phil of course but that was different. Phil knew stuff about him that he used against him on camera because he discovered them on his own in private.

Dan couldn’t help but moan as Zach placed a few gentle kisses down his body. His back arched as he felt Zach rub his hand along his crotch, gripping his cock and slowly stroking it through his pants. He lifted his hips as Zach tugged off his pants.

Honestly, this was so boring for Dan. Even as Zach squeezed his thigh while licking over the head of his cock, it was just another scene. Something he always did and had been doing. He let out a soft sigh for the sake of making his pleasure believable. After maybe about a minute or so of sucking, Zach stopped so that Dan could return the favor.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t confess that I wasn’t the least bit excited for this,” Zach commented as he sat on the edge of the bed.

‘What?”

“You know, famous Size Queen Howell blowjob,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Didn’t realize that was a thing,” Dan commented with a dry chuckle as he slipped off his pants and stroked Zach’s cock.

“Forget I brought it up. Sorry,” Zach apologized, rubbing his back.

“It’s whatever.”

Dan took Zach’s large cock into his mouth without breaking eye contact. He dropped his gaze down to focus more as he worked on getting Zach deeper down his throat. It was interesting for Dan when he realized Zach actually got quieter and he picked up his pace and went deeper. Maybe he was trying to really get the “experience of his mouth”. Zach’s hand soon found the back of Dan’s head, moaning quietly as he pushed him all the way down. He just couldn’t find it in himself to be super into this, he just wanted it to be over. But still, he gave a few convincing moans around his cock before pulling off with a hard suck. He forced a smile to Zach as he got off his knees and got back onto the bed.

“Right so rimjob and then actual sex?” the cameraman asked.

“Nah, I think just sex. Maybe a few different positions,” Dan said quickly before Zach could respond.

“Yeah that sounds cool,” Zach agreed.

The rest of the shoot seemed to go on forever. First Dan was on his back, legs on his shoulders and then it was his stomach, face pressed into the mattress and then his side, and then there was cum on his butt and he couldn’t be happier to be done with this. Nothing stood out to him about this. Sure, he had good energy and he supposed it was bad sex but Dan had said it himself; even when sex was bad it was still pretty good.

As far as he was concerned today was just about making money, nothing else. Not that it had to be. It was just that he liked it when it was fun. Dan thought it was going to be like that when they were both giggling at the start but as the shooting continued he kind of just checked out. Coming to think of it, he was positive that today was the first time he’d ever thought of Phil while in a scene with someone else.

But as he walked out of the studio and saw Phil waiting for him around the block he couldn’t help but smile as he received his peck on the cheek and felt his hand slide into his. As they walked, he pushed his thoughts deep into his mind and just focused on being with Phil. This wasn’t work, this was real, and he loved every moment he got to experience it.

“So how did it go?” Phil asked, squeezing Dan’s hand.

Dan shrugged, “Yeah I guess today was alright. I suppose Zach has good energy. I mean you’re pretty lively too but– ah there was something different about it.”

“Mhmm,” Phil said not really wanting to listen or give any extra commentary. He was honestly just being polite; he didn’t need any additional details on anything.

“What?” Dan asked, detecting Phil’s tone.

“Nothing,” Phil mumbled.

“Phil don’t do that,” Dan sighed.

“Don’t do what? I’m not doing anything sweetheart.” Phil said defensively.

“Fine then.” Dan murmured.

-

And so on the days they worked together where they were exploited once again for the sake of money and lust, a little bee hovered in the back of Phil’s brain. When Dan was on his back, knees, stomach, side, hands tied, face flustered, and hair a mess, he couldn’t help but think maybe the thing they had was nothing special.

After all, it wasn’t like Dan hadn’t had sex with other guys. It wasn’t a secret that he was extremely well liked by those who did get a small taste of Dan, a thrust into his passion even. What made himself any different? He was just another co-worker who dared ask Dan for a little more than a good time and some funds into next month’s rent.

No, Phil swore he felt and found something else aside from the insatiable craving for the rush and thrill of a partner, who not only moved under him, but moved him, forcing him on his toes and in pursuit of the ultimate satisfaction.

As far as Phil was concerned, maybe he was looking far too much into things. He and Dan were meant to be for entertainment and money, and nothing else. That’s why he felt the constant burn in his mind that it was more of a fling than it was a romance.

Dan was no stranger to the feeling either. He enjoyed Phil very much, both inside and outside of work, but work was what made their relationship so insufferable. Their current professions were such a sticky thing that found itself stuck between the teeth of a shimmering mirage and the blaring pink-purple sun of a proper relationship. One where you weren’t essentially cheating multiple times a week, even though it was nothing like that.

Weeks passed with this matter unaddressed. Dan and Phil got closer as a couple and more distant in opinion. Neither of them could truly leave their job but things were starting to burn and fester. The biting of tongues and detachment when work was brought up strained the civility and mutual understanding of the demands of work.

They both wanted nothing more than to yell at each other and ask ‘why are you doing this?’ Is this not meant to work? Are they destined to not share each other yet being completely faithful to one another?

What they were doing just felt wrong for the couple life. The jealousy, the feelings of inadequacy and the desire to feel a real warm embrace dedicated to pure trust and pleasure and not the cold heat of the cameras. It was only a matter of time before the hard glass exterior was shattered in desperation because an emergency had truly arisen before their eyes.

-

“Did you hear anything about threesome or gangbang?” Dan asked, playing with a loose thread on Phil’s shirt, as they cuddled on the couch watching TV.

“What?” Phil asked, letting go of Dan.

“I-I just overheard something about me and other people. I was just wondering if you’d heard anything. I was hoping you’d be in it with me so it would be less awful,” Dan explained as he sat up normally on the couch.

“What does it matter if I’m in it? You have all of those other wonderful guys to fuck you,” Phil blurted out, immediately wishing that the words hadn’t left his mouth.

“What does it matter? It matters because I like working with you.”

“Yeah, you’ve made that very clear.” Phil grumbled as he stood up and started to walk away.

“What?”

“Forget it.”

“Phil don’t do this. You always do this and try to brush it off now just please talk to me,” Dan pleaded as he followed Phil. “We’re a couple, we’re supposed to talk through the things that are bothering us.”

“Fine. You want to know?” Phil said turning around to face Dan. “This is what’s wrong,” he said, gesturing to himself and Dan.

“Phil–,” Dan started softly, his voice catching in his throat.

“It’s okay Dan, I get it. All of those other guys can give you more than I can. I totally get it; you like working with me and maybe you think you like to spend time with me, but I get it if you see it when we work as just a job, something you do,” Phil said, finally letting everything that was building up on his chest flow forth.

“Phil what are you on about?” Dan asked, grabbing his arm.

“I understand. Let’s not beat around the bush, you get fucked by other guys and I fuck other guys and then we happen to fuck each other somewhere in the process, but I get it. I’m just another formality, but you also like my personality which keeps me around,” Phil explained messily.

“Phil please don’t say that,” Dan asked, tugging a bit on his arm to get Phil to look at him.

“I don’t mean to make you sad bu–”

“No, you don’t get it Phil. You get all of me. Me, not Mr. Size Queen,” Dan mumbled, looking away from him.

“Dan,” Phil started, tipping Dan’s chin up before being punched in the chest with the force of a kiss so desperate and wavering. Lips pushing doubts out of the mind and hope and desire into every last extremity, tingling and igniting a lightning storm across the two surfaces combined.

“Phil you give me so much more. When we’re not in work, I know it’s not just the persona you play. You give me something none of those guys, anyone I have ever meet could give me. You listen not only to my body, but as stupidly cliche as it sounds, my soul. You get the way my brain works and you are a gentle lover and honestly it hurts me to think that you don’t think you mean much to me,” Dan spewed forth, somewhere between hyperventilating and a harsh quick whisper.

“I’m sorry,” Phil started before kissing Dan again, his hands falling right into his lower back, rubbing slightly. He heard the way Dan’s breathing stopped for a slight second before pushing back, arms falling messily around his neck. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been so unfair to you. I shouldn’t have doubted the way you honestly felt about me–us. And I feel like I’ve just hurt you so much.”

“No, no, no you haven’t. Just give me only what you can do for me,” Dan replied, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist, praying to god Phil would react quick enough to hold him up. He removed his hands from Phil’s neck and cupped his cheeks, kissing him slowly with as much intensity as he could muster.

Phil carried him to his room before setting Dan down, removing every last piece of clothing of his so delicately and lovingly, and Dan did the same with him. Eyes slightly glossed from tears that had welled, only a few rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey Dan,” Phil started softly, wiping Dan’s tears. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, no. I just want you to love me in a way no one else can,” Dan murmured.

“I promise.” Phil reassured before kissing Dan again. Before continuing, Phil stopped for a moment. He studied the boy’s body like he was a work of art, appreciating each arch and every expanse of tanned skin. He saw it all the time but he never really took note of the moles and currently, the blush darkening on Dan’s cheeks. “Honestly Dan, I can’t believe you are blushing under my eyes right now.”

“I don’t know. I feel a little self conscious,” Dan mumbled covering his face.

“I’m just admiring your lovely body. So pretty. I’ve never really gotten to see it before, you know?” Phil commented as he kissed up Dan’s torso. The trail of kisses led to several nibbles along the delicate collarbone before continuing up the side of Dan’s neck. “Mmmm,” he hummed just beneath Dan’s ear, which produced a shiver down Dan’s spine. The kisses led next down the solid jaw line and ended at the lips he craved.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Dan breathed.

“But it does. I never see you like this. I mean I guess I have but- I don’t know how to explain it. You’re kind of glowing right now I guess,” Phil mused with a slight chuckle.

Phil had Dan lie on the bed temporarily as he slowly stretched Dan just a bit and gave him a mini blowjob before proposing that they do something different tonight.

“Hey do you maybe want to have sex against the wall tonight?” he asked as he grabbed a condom and the lube.

“Sure,” Dan said with a snicker. “Believe it or not, I have never had a sex against a wall before.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Phil replied with a giggle, squeezing his fingertips into the soft bottom he was addicted to. He couldn’t help but smile as Dan kissed his forehead. “Wow, I’m just so incredibly lucky to be sharing the taking of our wall virginity together,” Phil added, pushing Dan against the wall. He put the condom on and gave himself a layer of lube before chucking the bottle on the floor.

“Don’t hold back,” Dan said quietly as he hopped up, wrapping his legs around Phil’s body. He draped his arms around his neck as he felt Phil line up with him. He arched his back against the wall and looked down at the other boy’s concentration. The way that Phil’s tongue poked out of his lips just had Dan entranced. When Phil finally pushed into him he let out a soft moan.

Dan can hardly fucking breathe with the way Phil has him pinned to the wall. When he’d told Phil not to hold back he’d expected it might be a bit intense, but this wasn’t intense, it was something else entirely.

Phil’s hands dug into him and clawed at him, lips and tongue prying his mouth open for desperate kisses. All he can feel under his hands is muscle, power. Sweat makes his fingers slip, nails digging in to make up for it.

“I love to hear your sounds,” Phil grunted as he thrust into Dan. He grinned as Dan fixed his fringe before winding his hands through Phil’s hair as he moved. He couldn’t help but tug on it with every hard thrust.

“Phil” Dan whined. He chewed his lip as he watched Phil focusing on holding him up. He couldn’t hold back a smile when Phil finally looked up at him with a softened expression and kissed him delicately.

“I’m here for you,” Phil whimpered softly once their lips separated. He laid his forehead against the wall beside his moaning partner and held Dan’s hips in place as he slowed his pounding into a hard grind, listening to Dan’s soft pants and moans. Dan slowly opened his eyes, looking down all over Phil, admiring the way his back muscles  flexed as he moved.

“You should get a tattoo on your back,” Dan breathed.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, focused on really driving into the other man, amazed that he could talk so coherently between groans.

“Mhm,” Dan moaned. “I think–“ Dan broke off into a gasp after a particularly strong thrust right against his prostate. “Oh god,” he whimpered, his train of thought lost.

“Right there, sweetheart?” Phil licked his lips.

“Yeah!” Dan moaned, letting his hands fall messily through Phil’s hair and to his shoulders.

Phil slowed down and held Dan firmly to keep him from riding him. “Oh? There?” Phil teased as he moved so slowly that it was like torture.

“Fuck yes,” Dan pleaded.

“Well…” Phil stopped moving completely and just watched Dan’s frustration for few moments. “Very well then,” he teased before speeding up, focusing on the spot that he knew would drive Dan mad.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Dan moaned. He threw his head back against the wall. He tried to catch his breath, only to have it thrown back off again as Phil kissed him hard, pouring all of his apologies and love he had for him into one gesture.

“Phil I–”

“Shh don’t say anything sweetheart. Just let go,” Phil whispered brushing Dan’s sweaty fringe out of his face. Phil let himself focus on his own pleasure. Brutally hammering into Dan, he chased his orgasm. He focused on the warm walls that he throbbed against. He groaned as he felt himself just on the edge. He was so focused on giving Dan the utmost pleasure he could muster, that he didn’t see the boy reach his hand up. The surprise of feeling his hair being pulled as he reached his own high, had Phil climaxing himself. Dan’s arm dropped back down as Phil gave a few more thrusts, slowing down with each one. He’d never been so pleasantly overwhelmed in his life.

Once both Dan and Phil had calmed down, they both proceeded to take a cool shower and get dressed for bed, even though any sleeping wasn’t going to be done for at least another hour or two. They were just so wired with so many new emotions they’d failed to realize were even there between them.

Of course for the time being, they’d retreated a comfortable silence. Dan breathed along to Phil’s steady heartbeat, under the warmth of the duvet unsure of what was even left to say. He smiled when he felt Phil rub his shoulder and pull him closer.

They were going to last. He was sure of that and he was certain Phil knew that too. How they’d managed to forget one of the most important things about a relationship, they’ll never know but they knew that what they had was strong. So much stronger than they had thought it would be and their line of work was not powerful enough to tear it away.

Phil sighed, “I think we can make it.”

Dan nodded, “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dannihowell for being extra help in this chapter.


	4. Dirty Springwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dan's latest scene, some negative thoughts Dan thought he was above make their reappearance and Phil helps comfort him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for all of you not familiar with lush, there is this shower gel called “Dirty Springwash” and it has this wonderful light minty scent to it and it is honestly beyond refreshing. But on the side of it, it says “dirty is only a state of mind” and that’s where the whole inspiration comes in.

“Hold that pose Dan,” the photographer said as he got on the floor to switch the angle he was shooting at. They were having a photoshoot to update all of their profiles and Dan wasn’t even complaining. He loved being in front of the cameras, well he supposed he had to love it or having the job he did would be quite difficult. He especially loved the modeling; it was always nice to see his body plastered on magazines–magazines people buy just to drool over him in it. It was such an empowering thought since all he really did was whore himself out.

_No, no, no–_ he was better than that. Whores are what pimps have and he wasn’t that. He has all of the self respect in the world, knew he was smart and making decisions based on his circumstances. He was still more than a good person, he just had a lot of sex on camera for money. That wasn’t a bad a thing, right?

“Howell, lose the pants!” the photographer requested as he flipped through the pictures he had taken so far. “Also, pick a prop of sorts to be first cute, then enticing, and finally just plain bold with. We aren’t doing full frontal,” he added.

As far as Dan was concerned, the photoshoot went nicely. Dan knew his angles and he worked them to his full advantage. He always could work his eyes and smirk and well, the rest of his body didn’t need any extra effort to look good. He already had a cute butt and was in shape for the most part; basically there was no such thing as a bad photoshoot for Dan, yet he’d left feeling inexplicably off.

It was as if something was looming around in his head but he had failed to acknowledge it. At first he thought he might just be tired after a long day but that wasn’t it. He thought it was hunger but that didn’t seem right either. All he knew was it wasn’t pleasant but not strong enough to really affect his mood.

-

“So how did your photoshoot go?” Dan asked as he pushed his Thai food around the container. He leaned on his right hand and looked at Phil from across the table with a sigh. He’d been feeling off all afternoon, but now that he was with Phil it was like all of that had kind of disappeared. The fact that Phil was the only one who could do that for him always made him smile.

Phil shrugged, “I suppose it went as well as I thought it was going to go. I don’t know I’m not as good as you are when it comes to modeling,”

“I think it’s because you overthink it. In your case it has to be like candid photos. You don’t do well when someone is telling you how to smile, look, and stand, but when you’re “caught” it always turns out better,”  Dan replied with a shrug.

“I don’t believe you,” Phil teased with a chuckle.

“Really?” Dan asked incredulously as he sat up. “Are you seriously being serious right now?”

“Maybe I am being serious. What are you going to do about it?” Phil asked, taking a nonchalant bite of his food, pulling the fork slowly out of his mouth.

“Give me a sec,” Dan said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He got up from where he was sitting and sat on Phil’s lap. “Now, we are going to look through all of the secret photos I have taken of you as I prove my point,” he explained as he opened up pictures and flipped through them.

Phil snickered as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and kissed his cheek. “You act like I don’t know that I’m super hot. Of course I know that, you’re always telling me that,” he mumbled against his neck, watching Dan scroll through pictures. “Wait, go back to that picture of you,” Phil interrupted using his finger to swipe back.

“Stop that,” Dan said, blushing.

“I can’t believe you actually keep your nudes photos on your phone like this,” Phil commented with a chuckle, still looking at the photo. Dan was lying on his stomach with his cat ears on.

“You act like I have so much to hide. I’m sure enough of the world has seen my ass to not find this surprising. I just hadn’t gotten around to deleting this one yet,” Dan mumbled as he locked his phone and put it away.

“You sent me that two weeks ago.”

“So?” Dan retorted, draping his arms around Phil’s neck. He rested his forehead against his, “Last time I checked you liked that photo a lot.”

“I guess you’re right,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips before leaning in and kissing him. He pulled away. “When’s the next time you go in?” he asked.

“Why? Trying to figure out if we should do something tonight or not?” Dan questioned with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Phil mused, squeezing Dan’s bum. “Would you want to?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I kind of want to finish eating dinner first,” Dan said, reaching for Phil’s fork to feed him.

“You spoil me,”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Dan reprimanded, causing Phil to roll his eyes.

Surprisingly enough, by the time the two of them had finished their dinner, both Dan and Phil had decided against doing anything else for the night. Rather they’d gotten as far as to stripping down to their pants before being distracted by the socks on the floor and proceeding to spend the next fifteen minutes on the ground laughing about them.

Their dynamic in real life was almost as special as the one they had on camera. Dan and Phil always managed to end up on the same wavelength without having to even open their mouths to express what was going through their minds. It was almost as if just seeing the other’s eyes and hearing the other’s voice was enough to convey any emotion coursing and the other matched it.

Sometimes, they forgot they were real people with real feelings. Every day they were living and breathing, but it felt as though there was a barcode plastered over–well truthfully speaking it was probably printed on Dan’s ass and Phil’s cock.

But when they were together, it was as if that part of their lives ceased to exist. Being together came with a with a carefree energy that could only be described as that feeling you get when you’re laughing so hard. The one where your sides hurt and you’re no longer making a noise but just waving your hands about as you try to calm down.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, still laughing at his socks and the conversation surrounding them.

“What are we doing?” Dan asked, stifling a giggle.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Phil responded, starting to giggle again. “We’re a mess.”

“You’re a mess,” Dan corrected, causing Phil to laugh even harder. “Don’t laugh, I am so serious. These are your socks,” Dan chided, poking Phil’s side, causing him to squirm and snicker some more.

“Hahaha, I’m sorry sweetheart,” Phil said, trying to stop laughing.

Dan took a deep breath as few last giggles left him. “It’s okay,” he said locking eyes with Phil properly. He hadn’t noticed it before, but their faces were literally inches apart. He was suddenly aware of Phil’s warm breath on his face and could feel his nose brush his own. Phil watched as a faint blush spread across Dan’s cheeks.

“Uhm, we should probably get off the–” Phil started, blushing a little deeper. Dan cut him off as he pressed his lips to his. He let his lips brush right over his before slowly placing a soft kiss on Phil’s lips. He rested his hands in the dip of his back as he pulled him closer to him. Phil’s eyelids fluttered shut in bliss as he cupped Dan’s cheeks, letting him take control of the kiss.

The soft smack of their lips, quiet moans and mewls echoed throughout the room as their tongues glided against one another. Phil slid his hand down to cup Dan’s bum, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Dan pulled away from him a bit flustered and chuckled nervously, “If I had known you back in highschool, I would have never gotten any work done.”

“You’re just as bad as me.”

“Probably worse.”

“In the best kind of way,” Phil added, kissing Dan’s cheek.

-

Dan received the notice about three days later. He knew the day was coming but he didn’t think it was coming so soon. He should be counting his lucky stars that it’s not the actual thing, because that would require so much more mental and physical preparation.

“I assume you’ve heard?” Dan asked Phil when they crossed paths in between their respective shoots.

“Of course I have,” Phil replied.

Dan huffed, “I guess they knew I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t in the group.”

“I think you would’ve come around eventually, but to ensure you wouldn’t be so quick to say no, they did.”

“Well, I suppose they were right.”

“You’ll be fine, we can talk more about this later. I have to go,” Phil said as he placed a swift kiss on Dan’s cheek and walked off.

Even when they were together later, there was not much to discuss. What Dan needed to do was straightforward, and Phil had made it very clear to him that he should only focus on selling his role and nothing else. That’s all that was expected of him and that was something he was more than capable of doing.

-

“Just be a major cockslut,” Phil said to Dan before they entered the studio. He kissed Dan’s cheek. “Okay, I know that’s something you can do.”

Dan hit him. “Shut up,” he said, walking ahead.

“I’m just giving you some encouragement,” Phil said with a chuckle.

Everything went as normal, Dan saw everyone he was going to be working with, looked over his stupid piece of paper as a script, had a bit of foundation slapped onto his face and stripped down to his pants.

“Hey they want you blindfolded,” Phil said, holding the black piece of fabric in his hand.

“You can’t be serious,” Dan mumbled.

“I am very,” Phil said as he walked over to Dan and draped the fabric over his eyes. Dan sighed as he was blindfolded for the opening scene to make it more mysterious or whatever, he didn’t actually care.

“Ready?” Phil asked, kissing Dan lightly on the neck as he struggled to adjust the blindfold. He felt Dan gasp before relaxing into his touch.

“I suppose. It’s going to be a lot of dick though,” Dan mumbled.

“True,” Phil chuckled. “But think of it like this, five dicks, over one grand and a week off.” Now that made Dan laugh. He somehow convinced the producers to nearly double what they would normally pay him to this and he’s not sure how. They never negotiated rate but he was able to work some magic.

Phil helped guide Dan in the correct spot he was supposed to kneel in before walking to his position on set. Dan knelt down in the middle before the circle of all of the other pornstars stood around them still in their pants, although Dan was naked. He felt like he was kneeling there in the dark for an hour, trying not to overthink what was to come. Literally.

“You can take off the blindfold Dan,” one of the men behind the cameras ordered.

“Wait so I get to see the big surprise?” Dan said with excessive excitement, just like the script had said. He slowly untied it before looking around at the guys around him with a smile.

“Are these all for me?” Dan asked, half real and half fake eying all of the bulges around him. He bit his lip as he counted each one, using his hand to rub across each bulge to count and purposely grabbing the guy’s next to Phil, Max, and not Phil’s just because this was still his game and he was going to make this as much fun as he possible could for himself.

“Hey Dan how many dicks are you going to suck today?”

“All five of course,” Dan said as the five lovely other pornstars he was going to be working with smiled and waved at the camera.

“No playing favorites Howell,” Logan teased, eyeing Phil from across the circle.

“I’ll try not to,” Dan said in a low voice with a wink as he ran his hand over Logan’s bulge giving him the most lustful look he could muster. And in that moment the air in the room felt instantly thicker and everyone could feel it. He supposed that was part of his act. He was very good at giving scenes life. Sure, it was an all an act but just the slightest things changed how believable a scene was. If he was meant to be a thirsty cockslut, then he was going to be the best goddamn slut he could ever dream of being.

And that was the crux of his motivation for the day. There was very little time until pants were off, and cocks were out and being stroked, as all eyes were transfixed on Dan. He had complete control over today. From the way he gazed at all the guys with heavy brown eyes, pursing his lips as he stroked two cocks at once, trying to decide which one he would suck first to the way he’d open his mouth wide, tongue all the way out as his tongue was graced with another cock that he craved so much.

Saliva dripped down Dan’s chin as he sucked the balls of two different guys, making little whiny noises as he continued pumping both cocks. Dan was slowly making his way round, making sure every guy got a little bit of deep throating. The one only he could do where he held onto the guys hips, and let them push him down until his nose was pressed against their crotch before letting them fuck his mouth as they pleased. His eyes would water and he could feel the soreness in his throat but he’d just take another big breath and keep going.

Phil hated to admit it to himself, but he was really enjoying Dan’s submissiveness. Sure, it was something he was pretty accustomed to, yet his current situation was adding a little twinge of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Even as Dan stroked his cock, while sucking another, he couldn’t help but giggle. But still, there was just something so hot about watching Dan suck someone else off, and look so enraptured doing it.

By the time Dan shuffled over to Phil, brushing his lips up against his cock, Phil was at a complete loss for words. It was so hot watching Dan suck two cocks at once, while getting himself off like the little cockslut he could be when he just really wanted to make everyone suffer. He slowly opened his mouth, placing his mouth on Phil’s tip before grazing his tongue along the slit making Phil moan deeply. “Fuck,” he muttered running his fingers through Dan’s hair before tugging on a couple of locks.

Despite the focus being on Dan, you had to take a moment to look at the scene all around. There were so many different hands on each other’s chests, teasing nipples. The quiet, heavy breaths, mutters and lip bites as they let themselves get lost in Dan’s work. God, it was some sort of shameless submission to lust as they thrusted deeper into Dan, made out with one another with more ardor, and drew closer to pure ecstasy.

Yet, there was still able to be a slight down time to the shoot, when they were waiting for all of the pornstars to catch up to each other. The producers always wanted all of the cumshots to happen all at the same time to really get the effect of everything better.

“You know, I’ve heard cum makes a really good moisturizer,” Jake teased playfully.

“Perfect, I want my face to be smooth as fuck,” Dan replied with a giggle as he kept stroking Max.

Most of the other pornstars were still getting themselves off, nearing closer and closer to cumming. Dan hated to admit it to himself but a part of him was seriously anticipating just taking one load after another. He was really looked forward to the first load and then the next four. As the circle seemed to close in tighter, Dan could barely contain his excitement.

The first to cum on Dan was Kyle, choosing to jizz on Dan’s forehead, moaning softly as he held Dan’s head in place as he did so. Next were Jake and Max, he had been switching between sucking both of the cocks before taking a moment to just stroke bother of their cocks as he caught his breath. They had somehow synchronized their climaxes, choosing to cum on both sides of Dan’s cheeks; Jake took the right side and Max chose the left.

A couple of minutes later, Logan was releasing on Dan, his head tipped back and mouth wide open. He ended up getting a bit of his cum in Dan’s hair but most of it in Dan’s eye. Phil groaned heavily as he neared his own climax. He vowed to himself that he would be the fifth and final person to cum on Dan, but watching Dan take load after load with a grin had made that incredibly hard. He was just glad Logan had given in before him, ending their silent competition.

Dan looked up at Phil waiting for him to spray his face, something he’d been looking forward to the most.

“Oh shit,” Phil breathed as he came right over Dan’s mouth and lips before sliding his cock back into Dan’s mouth. His hips jerked as Dan pretty much sucked him dry, looking up at him and making eye contact with him the whole time. Fuck that was that intense for Phil.

Dan moaned around Phil’s cock before pulling off as he licked his lips, smiling and giggling at Phil as he tasted his salty cum.

Even though he could barely open his right eye, Dan had the biggest smile on his cum covered face as he gave the camera an exaggerated lick of his lips, scooping up the some of the cum on his face. He looked so happy and pleased, which he should be. It warmed Phil’s heart in a weird and endearing way that he couldn’t explain, but it mostly because Dan was happy enough to really sell the whole cocklsut thing.

Dan was praying that this looked perfect for the camera, and that his cheekly little smile would make everyone who ended up watching this super weak and beyond the point of being just horny, but rather completely wrecked.

As soon as everyone was given the thumbs up from the camera, Phil helped Dan onto his feet, “You good?”

“Never better,” Dan chuckled with a forced smile.

“Really?” Phil questioned skeptically, still side eying Dan even when he nodded.

Before he and Phil could slip away, Dan was stopped by the rest of the guys from the shoot. He was blushing slightly as they gave him hugs and said he did fantastic job. It was always a weird feeling to be complimented, especially when he looked the way he did now.

As soon as they were out of sight in the showers, Dan threw his arms around Phil, causing Phil to flinch away as he was not interested in having other people’s cum on him, even if it did include his own. Dan leaned kiss Phil, but he stopped him.

“No kiss?” Dan pouted.

“Uh, certainly not,” Phil scoffed, grabbing him a towel to clean his face off.

“Why not?” Dan said, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes.

“Because you’ve got a little something right there,” Phil said wiping away some of the semen from Dan’s lips.

“Now will you kiss me?”

Phil thought about it for a second, and he supposed that if he could literally put someone else’s genitals in his mouth, he could handle a little cum. “Fine,” he said, giving in.

-

On the way home after the shoot, Dan started to feel odd. He wanted to hide and take a shower, or rather hide in the shower.  It felt like a layer of thick grime had formed all over his skin and he wanted it gone. He just wanted to scrub every inch of his skin until the feeling went away. He thought he was past this feeling; he’d been doing this for too long to all of a sudden react the way he did when he first started off. Why did he feel so icky and gross? He hasn’t had this problem for years, so why now?

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Did something I failed to realize happen today?” he asked, noticing Dan’s relative quietness as he unlocked the door to his flat. It was as if Dan’s energy had completely plummeted over the last forty minutes.

“Nothing, just tired,” Dan lied quietly.

“Okay,” Phil said not buying it entirely, but not wanting to force Dan to share whatever was bothering him. He’d spent too much time with him to not know when something was seriously wrong, and he knew now was one of those times, or at least it was the start of it.

Dan walked straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He refused to look at himself in the mirror because he knew that would only make him want to cry. He needed to breathe and get a grip. As he peeled off every article of clothing, he shivered under the exposure. Standing under the stream of hot water, feeling the layers on his skin barely be washed away–he knew it was all mental yet here he was scrubbing himself for the for the third time.

He didn’t even know how long he was in the shower for but when he got out, the mirror was all foggy. Dan had wrapped himself in two towels, one around his waist like usual and the other to cover his chest as he walked to their room to get dressed. He jumped when he realized Phil was in the room with his laptop.

“Sorry did I scare you?” Phil said with a chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were in here,” Dan mumbled, pulling the towel tighter to cover himself.

“You were in the shower for a long time,” Phil commented, watching as Dan shuffled awkwardly across the room to his drawer to get some clothes.

Dan sighed, “Phil this is going to be a strange request, but could you leave for a minute?”

“Huh?” Phil asked.

“Just for a moment while I get changed,” Dan replied quietly. “Please.”

“Dan where is this coming from. I don’t–”

“Can you please just do this for me without questioning it?” Dan snapped, biting his lips as he looked away from Phil.

“Okay, just tell me when I can come back in,” Phil replied as he got up to leave the room. “Just to let you know, we are going to be talking about this later,” he added as he closed the door behind him.

Dan sighed as he pulled out a long sleeve shirt, joggers and socks. It was the middle of summer, and he was wearing something you’d wear in the winter so that he could hide his skin from the world, even if everyone has already seen it. He crouched down with his back against the bed, facing away from the door.

He pulled his sleeves over his hands and frowned. He knew he was going to have to leave this room and face Phil but aside from apologizing for yelling at him, he didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. The words buzzing in his head had never left his lips, not that he’d actually ever pictured himself ever needing to articulate those thoughts.

At the moment, there was something relaxing about running his hands along the carpet, staring at the ceiling. Dan hated to admit it but he felt as though sometimes he was still running from who he was as person. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or anything, it was more of being unsure his purpose in the world, and if he was really living up to all of his potential, or simply just compromising. Was this really all he was meant to do?

Eventually, Dan got off the floor and laid on the bed, playing with the loose threads on the edge of the duvet. If he could stay here under the covers where no one could ever see him, he’d be content. Just knowing everyone could see him when he was acting like _that_ was degrading enough.  

Dan didn’t know how long he had been lying there, but the next thing he knew it was a little darker and there was a soft knocking at the door.

“Dan? Can I come in?” Phil asked softly.

“Sure,” Dan replied, covering his head with the duvet. He pulled the covers tighter around himself as he listened to Phil’s feet sliding across the carpet, before feeling a dip in the mattress when he sat on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Phil questioned, placing his hand on where he believed Dan’s hip would be, only making him flinch.

“Hiding.”

“I can see that,” Phil responded. It was quiet for a minute.

Dan sighed, “I don’t want anyone to see me anymore.”

“Is that why you wanted me to leave earlier?”

“It’s not just that,” Dan added as he threw the covers back and sat up. “I don’t like feeling exposed, and that’s all I feel now.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“That’s because it hasn’t been an issue prior to and since meeting you. It has never come up as for us to talk about…” Dan mumbled, biting the bottom of the sleeve on his shirt.

Phil shifted over so he was sitting next to Dan. “Is it okay if I touch you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dan replied as Phil wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “It’s like I don’t have any of me to myself. It’s just all out there in the open and it’s gross. Like it makes me feel so fucking dirty.”

“Dirty is only a state of mind,” Phil said softly as he pulled Dan in tighter.

“I guess.”

“You know it’s not true right?”

“What?”

“The whole not having any of yourself for you. You have way more personality and character than anyone has ever seen. I don’t even think you’ve seen it. You always say I have all of you, but you never even seem to acknowledge that you have all of you too. No one else can know your actual views, your genuine thoughts and emotions–none of that. You have all of you, and no matter how many people see your skin they will never see all of you.” Phil explained, rubbing Dan’s shoulder.

Dan smiled and nodded; he didn’t have much to say back to that.

“Come on let’s go eat dinner and then binge watch whatever show you want on Netflix. If you lie around moping for the rest of the night it will only make you feel worse,” Phil said, coaxing Dan to his feet.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Dan said, pecking Phil’s cheek as they left his room.


	5. Chasing Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something major was bound to change in their lives, it was just that neither Dan nor Phil could have guessed that it would be something so significant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part is heavily inspired by “The Edge of Tonight” by All Time Low

 

* * *

 

Repetition is a good and bad thing. When the same cycle of life starts to get boring, you start to notice the flaws you’d been blind to. The need for a set way of doing things is always something to be cherished, that even the thought of throwing off the balance makes you uncomfortable.

That discomfort was very key for Dan. His weeks had pretty much followed the same pattern for the last few years, but now he was aware of the inconsistencies and lack of excitement. Yes, he got excited doing things, but the general drive to do things unknown to him was very little. 

However, that was never really a problem when he was with Phil. For whatever reason, Phil had always had a lot of energy and was up for doing something else and going places, where as Dan had convinced himself that he was better off staying in the same lines. He was glad he had Phil to erase his boundaries, dragging him into a new playing field. One with glass walls, exposing everything that was wrong and everything he’d become ignorant of.

 -

“Be honest how many times have you actually bottomed?” Dan teased, his hand snaking to Phil’s bum, giving one cheek a squeeze. 

“I’ll have you know that I’ve bottomed many times. Not everyone wants a guy with a big cock to fuck them,” Phil retorted, standing on his toes a bit to kiss Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. “You love the ego boost though,” he mumbled in between kisses. He felt as Phil slid his hands down his clothed chest, holding him firmly against the wall. Phil had parted his legs and was lightly grinding into the side of Dan’s thigh as Dan grabbed his ass with both of his hands. He pulled Phil to his chest as his hands played with Phil’s cheeks, rubbing and squishing them beneath his fingers.

“Dan,” Phil reprimanded with a giggle.

“I’m sorry, your ass just feels perfect,” Dan replied, grasping Phil’s bum a little tighter as he rolled his hips into his. He bit his lip when he heard Phil let out what could only be described as a quiet squeaky moan as his hands slid down from his chest. Dan was positive he had never heard Phil make that noise before; not in any of the pornos he’d been in or the times they’d had sex together.

Phil’s hands found their way to the back of Dan’s head as Dan’s lips mercilessly nipped and kissed at his neck, his nose brush along the skin sending shivers all along Phil’s body. He gasped as Dan sucked hard, definitely leaving a hickey or _four_ as he would see later. “Dan you’re going to get me in so much trouble,” Phil breathed.

 “You sound like a fifteen year old that is dating in secret,” Dan teased, placing soft kisses on Phil’s neck. “Plus, this is what cover-up is for. I’m sorry I just can’t help it–your skin is just so irresistible; all of you really.” 

“Easy Dracula,” Phil chuckled as he felt Dan’s teeth graze along the side of his neck.

Dan pulled away. “You know I’m not kidding right…” he commented, his voice trailing as he slowly undid the top button on Phil’s shirt. “Your whole body is to die for,” he continued unfastening a couple more buttons, only momentarily breaking eye contact with Phil to figure out where the buttons were. “And I’m the spoiled brat who wants to keep it all to myself,” he finished as he undid the last button. He pulled the rest of the shirt off of Phil, before taking his hand and sitting him on the edge of the bed. Dan sat behind him, placing kisses in the space between his neck and shoulder, smirking to himself as he felt Phil visibly relax into him.

“Oh my god,” Phil whispered while Dan brought the kisses along the nape of his neck and to the other shoulder. 

“Every last part of your body needs a kiss, peach,” Dan murmured, his breath tickling Phil. 

“You know, I still hate that pet name…” Phil mused.

Dan stopped momentarily to remove his own shirt. He shrugged, “I think it’s perfect. You’re my sweet lil’ peach with a peach butt.”

“Is that so?” Phil questioned as he turned around to kiss Dan.

“Of course it is.” Dan said with a grin as he tipped Phil’s chin up. He got off of the bed and shimmied out of his jeans before walking back over to Phil and removing his as well. Phil pushed himself further onto the bed.

“God, I just want to make you feel so fucking good,” Dan whispered sensually as he crawled up to him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips along Phil’s, without actually properly kissing him. Instead he turned his attention to Phil’s nipples. He placed his thumbs on both of them, rubbing gentle circles into them. Phil’s leg popped up slightly as he bit the knuckle of his index finger to muffle his moans. Dan chuckled as he sucked on it, listening to the high pitched moan that slipped between Phil’s lips. 

“Never knew you were this sensitive here…” Dan mumbled, using the tip of his tongue to barely lick the hardened skin. He did the same to other, causing Phil’s toes to curl and his teeth to sink further into his finger.

“Ah, Dan that feels so–” Phil started before interrupting himself with a moan.

“You liked that right?” Dan asked innocently as he placed a soft kiss on Phil’s tummy. He giggled. “You have a cute lil’ tum. I love it so much,” Dan commented, running his hands up and down Phil’s sides. All of his touches were unbearably soft and light, making Phil gasp and whimper, and shift into his touch. He slowly lowered his kisses to just above Phil’s waistband. He used one hand to rub Phil’s cock through his pants as he continued to kiss all along the skin from hip to hip, smirking as Phil’s hips jerked slightly.

Phil lifted his hips as Dan pulled off his pants. He smiled as he felt Dan place kisses on the insides of thighs while he rubbed them, stimulating the skin. Phil spread his legs a little wider as Dan slid off the bed and in between Phil’s legs. Dan took care of Phil’s balls first, only using a bit of tongue to lap at the area before slowly taking both of Phil’s balls into his mouth; the sensations made Phil wiggle a bit. Dan lips then travelled to the base of Phil’s cock and up along the entire shaft, sucking lightly the whole way. Phil let out a breath and arched his back while he curled and uncurled his toes. As Dan started to suck him properly, grazing his lips over his tip and creating that intoxicating suction cup feel that only Dan knew how to make.  

His hand joined in as well, pumping Phil where his mouth wasn’t going yet and the other groping his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Dan eventually sunk down a little farther, bobbing his head only for a little while before using his hand to gently stroke up and then stroke down his cock, his hand barely even touching the heated skin.

 “Holy fuck,” Phil spluttered.

“I want to give you something that will feel even better,” Dan mused, still stroking Phil’s cock.

“God please, just do it, ah please,” Phil whined. Dan smiled to himself as he looked at Phil’s reddened cheeks and messy hair.

“Roll over to your tummy, peach,” Dan ordered softly. Phil grinned as he did what Dan had asked. His whole body was tingling with anticipation. He definitely knew what was coming next, and it had been such a long time since he’d had the pleasure of being destroyed by a rimjob.

 Dan pulled Phil’s hips back to him, causing him to bend his knees in the process. Just to hold his shapely ass in his hands was the greatest thing ever. He kissed each of Phil’s cheeks many times, giving his bum a few slaps in the process. He used both of his hand to spread Phil’s cheeks, his head nodding slightly at the sight.

He leaned forward and llicked a long stripe along the crack. He lapped around the rim, flicking his tongue around before getting more serious and less about teasing Phil. Dan switched to  long broad laps over the hole. He had his face completely buried into Phil’s ass, as Phil just melted into the mattress.

“Ahh shit,” Phil mewled, pushing his ass back.

Dan used his thumbs to pull Phil’s cheeks just a little bit further apart when he’d decided he was really going to go for it. He pressed his tongue in with more force, licking around the inside of him before swiftly thrusting it in and out. He placed a few wet, sloppy kisses over his rim in between thrusts, causing Phil’s whole body to twitch and spasm.

“Dan it feels so good,” Phil whimpered as Dan worked his tongue faster. He had never received a rim job quite like this; one where the person actually knew what the hell they were doing instead of slightly getting their tongue in there and doing a couple of shallow licks. Dan was nibbling and sucking at his ass and it was the most glorious thing ever. He almost wanted to cry when Dan stopped and brought out the lube, but he was positive that if Dan had continued he would have came.

Dan moved closer, settling himself between Phil’s spread legs. He popped the lube bottle open, squeezing a bit of it on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. Dan slowly circled Phil’s rim with his fingers, gently applying pressure until he slipped a finger in. Phil’s muscles tensed around it instantly, even though the finger was only in up to the first knuckle, but soon relaxed. Dan pushed his finger in deeper, feeling the muscles tighten and relax, until the finger was all the way in.

Phil closed his eyes and bit his lip as Dan wiggled his finger, pulling it out a bit and pushing it back in, pressing it against Phil’s inner walls. As to be expected, he was still quite tight despite having stretched himself earlier, but Dan had more than enough patience to make sure he was ready.

“Another,” Phil breathed. Dan pulled his finger out and added a bit more lube first before he continued. He slowly pressed two in and the muscles around them tightened even more than before. From the way Phil tried to keep his breathing even, it was obvious that he had to try to get his muscles to relax.

“Breathe, peach,” Dan said soothingly as he kissed Phil’s right bum cheek. He waited, watching Phil’s face, until he gave him a small nod to continue. Phil groaned, his body relaxing a bit more.

“Keep going,” Phil moaned. His mouth fell open quickly when Dan scissored his fingers; the muscles were still tight, resisting his movements. Dan pulled his fingers out only to push them back in, still using the same pressure. He kept it up, curling and scissoring his fingers every now and then, Dan’s mouth peppering kissing all over Phil’s bum to distract him until he could easily move his fingers in and out. Eventually Phil was making small, whining noises in between the kisses and Dan decided that he was loose enough.

Dan then unwrapped the condom and slid it on his cock. He smiled at Phil who had rolled over to his back once again waiting for him. “You still good?” Dan asked as he got on his knees.

“Yeah, I really want this right now,” Phil confessed with a blush as he looked up at Dan.

“Good,” Dan replied as he lined himself up with Phil. He slowly pushed in, using one of his hands to rub Phil’s thigh to comfort him as he did. He knew his cock was not nearly as large as Phil’s, but either way it was never a painless experience.

Phil moaned as Dan hooked his arms under his knees, lifting his hips up slightly. When Dan slowly started to roll his thrusts in and out of him all Phil could muster was, “Holy–Dan fuck.” He bit his lip as Dan rested his forehead against his as he moved. Phil closed his eyes as Dan shifted to kiss on along the base of his jaw.

It was when Phil’s mouth fell open and he let his head back against the pillow in pure pleasure that something snapped–no was rebooted inside of Dan. Everything he’d done tonight was for the sake of Phil’s pleasure, and now that his soft moans had taken over his senses he figured that this was real sex. Not the lust charged, high intensity stuff they were forced to do and sell as intimate, but _this_.

Intimacy was not a word that Dan actually knew. He knew what it was, but he was certain he had only felt it a handful of times, this being one of them. It was a feeling that melted down two lovers into a new energy. One that is bursting through it’s own seams, setting everything in it’s path ablaze in a docile fire.

Dan moaned as he rolled his thrusts in and out of Phil. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, just barely pressing his lips against Phil’s before connecting them. Nothing could have prepared his senses for when Phil moaned into mouth as he let his hands wander up to his cheeks, holding him close.

“How does it feel, peach?” Dan mumbled.

“So good–so…fucking..good…” Phil murmured, unable to speak any louder. He used his thumbs to brush along the sides of Dan’s cheek bones. He smiled slightly as his breath got caught in his throat when Dan hit his spot.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him closer as incoherent words and sounds tumbled out of his mouth and straight into Dan’s ears. Dan had placed his hands beneath Phil’s bum, using the headboard as a support so that he didn’t have all of Phil’s weight. He thrust into Phil with a rhythmic slowness; there was enough movement to get Phil going, and enough of a steady intensity to keep it at a slow grind.

“Right there Dan, right there,” Phil squeaked.

As Dan built up speed, his own head fell onto Phil’s shoulder as he focused on giving him every single last bit of pleasure he could muster. He felt as Phil’s whole body shuddered and his back arched as he thrusted into his spot. Phil took in a sharp breath and squeezed Dan tighter.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment; flushed face, mouth open and panting, noticeably damp with a sheen layer of sweat, yet holding onto one another as if they were the only thing keeping the other alive. Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan, his eyes fluttering shut as he rolled his hips with Dan’s movements. The gentle bursts of pleasure were surging through his body.

“Dan, Dan–I love you so –ah–much,” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths as he slowly opened his eyes.

A smiled twitched at Dan’s lips as he met Phil’s blue eyes. "I love you too, peach,” he mumbled against Phil’s lips. Phil loosened his grip on Dan as his senses were overloaded between the tingle of Dan’s lips, and sparks of pure bliss coursing through his body from his thrusts. Phil was so far gone that he couldn’t even begin to tell Dan what he was feeling. The waves of pleasure wracked his entire body and the only thing he could think of was holding on, not wanting this to end.

“Ah ngh–Dan fuck…” Phil panted, barely audible, as his thighs trembled and whole body shuddered from the sudden intense warmth that had taken over. He knew he was gasping Dan’s name but it felt like he was no longer in control of his own senses. Unbeknownst to him, Dan was riding out his own orgasm as he gripped Phil’s bum cheeks roughly as he gave the last of his ardor to Phil.

-

Only a thin sheet covered their naked resting bodies. Phil’s head was pressed against Dan’s chest, his hand playing with Dan’s fingers as their breathing filled the silence. Dan started humming softly as Phil rested his arms on him, before laying his head on top of them. Phil smiled tiredly at him as he hummed along with him.

"Never gonna give you up,” Phil finally sang, making Dan giggle.

“Never gonna let you down,” Dan continued.

“Never gonna run around and desert you.”

“Honestly why are we like this?” Dan asked.

Phil shrugged, “Because that’s what happens when you find someone who compliments your personality and completes you.”

A complete couple, not two halves trying to stand over each other and make something work. They were full circle–no jagged edges, points of stopping or confinements. At their jobs they were boxed into a certain character that only made up a fraction of what they wanted to be. But both had learned to make due with what their situations were and fostered contentment. Neither Dan nor Phil realized how much they wanted to be free until the other came along and stirred their lives up a bit.

Complete; Dan liked the word a lot right now. Complete faith, complete loyalty, complete trust. That’s what sex was supposed to be. Not what he’d signed his life away into. The porn was so toxic to his mind that it had completely locked away what was actually right. Well, Dan figured if he hadn’t done that he would have never been able to find comfort in his work.

However, this was real comfort. A person he was committed to, a person who not only desired him but rather inspired him. A person who even at their most vulnerable, could still tell him that he loved him and could hold him tight, trusting that he would take care of him. Not another robot just trying to pay rent and get by; a complete person. 

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” Phil asked, fixing his hair.

“It’s not important,” Dan replied with a slight grin.

And he had truly seen that his– _their_ jobs weren’t tonight.

_-_

A week later Dan stood with sweaty, shaking palms outside of the main office.

Deep breaths. He needed to roll his shoulders back and do what he must do for his own sake. It had been long enough, he’d had his share of highs and lows that shook his entire heart and made it hard for him to think. He was knocking on the casting director’s door, his hand was really wrapped around the knob; _this day was actually happening._

“Yes Dan, you wanted to speak with me?” the producer asked.

“Yeah,” Dan said softly as he took a seat on the couch. He was hit with the memory of the first time he sat on the grey couch, eager to start his “camera work”. He quickly pulled his hands off the couch and folded his hands together. “It’s about my job sir.”

“What about it?”

“I’d just like to start of by saying that you guys have been more than great to me for these last three years, and I don’t regret a thing, but I need to quit,” Dan said shakily.

The producer scoffed, “Well, as much I’d hate to see you go Dan, you can’t leave just like _that._ You are bound here by contract. I’m not sure if you remember but every year you’re required to star in fifteen films, and your contract also states you are to keep going until all of those have been completed. Once that is fulfilled , your contract will be void and then it will be up to you if you renew it or not,” the producer explained.

“Yes, I am aware of this. I’m not sure if you remember but last year’s contract was signed last August. I have been in fourteen films and the one I’m supposed to shoot later today, makes fifteen,” Dan replied blankly.

“Oh, so you are choosing to make today your last shoot then huh?” the producer asked, nothing detectable in his tone. Technically Dan wasn’t breaking the rules of his contract so he couldn’t stop him from making his decision; that would only lead to legal problems the company really didn’t need.

Dan nodded, “Yes that is correct.” 

“Dan you know we pay you extremely well here; more so than a lot of those other companies do.”

“Money is not the issue,” Dan replied with a heavy breath. The money was the least of his problems, but it was a factor he had in fact forgotten to consider.

_-_

Unemployed; he was now unemployed. He’s given up hundreds of pounds. Why did he do that… _Why. Did. He. Do. That._ What did he really expect to do now? It was going to be hard trying to get anywhere with his background. He didn’t have any other training or anything. Just the realization of knowing that porn was all he’d been trained for was soul shattering. Dan believed that he was capable of doing more, but where was he supposed to begin? Who was he supposed to turn to–certainly not his family that’s for sure.

What about Phil? He hadn’t even discussed his thoughts or even brought up the fact that he was considering quitting once to him? What was he supposed to tell him? He’d ended the life as he’d known it with a few words, and now he didn’t know what he was thinking. Dan put his pinky finger in his mouth, gnawing at the nail as he tried to collect his thoughts.

He was sitting on their bed in his pants with one of Phil’s hoodies on, trying to sort of put his life together. Honestly, all he wanted to do was call Phil and just cry. He just wanted to incoherently sob into the line and hear Phil say, “Don’t worry I’m coming home right now.” Dan pulled out his phone and sent Phil a text:

**To Phil read _3:53 pm_ :**

**Can you please get me ice cream? -xx**

  **From Phil _now_ :**

**Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough?**

**You alright?**

**To Phil _read 3:57_ :**

**Not really :(**

Dan sighed as threw his phone down across the bed. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rested his head against it. Phil didn’t even have work today, so where the hell was he? Then again, there’s next to zero food in the flat so he probably went out to do some grocery shopping and other errands like that. He supposed he’d be the one running all the errands since he was going to have the most freetime now. No, no, no he was going to get a job and he was _probably_ going to be fine.

He just needed to stop crying like he was beginning to do. He was just going to give himself a headache and that was the last thing he needed to do. Yet here he was, crying into pillow at a loss for words and unsure what to do with his emotions.

When Phil finally came home, Dan had never gotten out of bed faster to go greet him. Phil had barely set down the bags when he was nearly knocked off of his balance by Dan.

“Phil,” Dan mumbled into his shoulder.

“Dan, Dan it’s alright,” Phil comforted, wrapping his arms around Dan, holding him as tight as he could. He had no idea what had happened today to make Dan act like _this_ , but he was positive that it was a lot worse than last time. Well, he figured it was different because Dan didn’t have any trousers on, but he had his hoodie on and was crying on him.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said quietly as he pulled away from Phil, wiping his tears. “I just–”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain right now,” Phil comforted, rubbing Dan’s shoulder. “I got you your ice cream, but I wouldn’t eat it now. I was just about to make dinner, unless you want to just order something?”

“Do you think you could order some pizza or something. I just really want to eat nothing but crap right now,” Dan asked quietly.

“Yeah sure,” Phil said with a warm smile.

Shit, Dan knew he was a mess. He was just glad Phil didn’t bother to comment on his ice cream, crisp, and pizza combo that night when they ate together. He hadn’t eaten this shit since he was in highschool and always hungry. The only difference now was, well he was kind of eating his feelings to a degree.

Phil never questioned him when he fell into one of his moods though. He was always right there for him ready for him to talk and understanding when Dan didn’t want to talk about it. In fact all he had told Phil about today was, “It was rough, it was just too rough. I’m just so drained and I just don’t want to talk about it, but please stay here with me.”

-

Another week later, Phil had his second to last shoot of his own contract.

“Surprised to still see you around here,” Xander commented.

“I work here?” Phil replied in confusion. It wasn’t that late in the morning yet, and barely anyone had left for lunch, so what was this guy on about?

“No, I mean I just figured you would have left too,” Xander clarified.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m sorry, I thought that since Dan quit you would’ve quit alongside with him.” 

“Dan didn’t quit though?” 

“Yeah he did,” Xander started, giving Phil a “where the hell have you been” look. “He quit over a week ago. Aren’t you his boyfriend or something? Shouldn’t you know this already?”

“Yeah I should.” Phil replied, unsure if he was more angry or hurt that Dan didn’t tell him he’d made this decision. Not that Dan was required to tell him every single thing he did, but this one was kind of important. 

In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have made it the first thing he asked Dan when he got back home. He entered through the doors and went to straight to the lounge, because he could barely believe Dan would fail to tell him this news.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Phil asked. 

“T-tell you what?” Dan stuttered. He had a good idea of what Phil was talking about but he wasn’t sure.

Phil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You know what. Why didn’t you tell me you quit?”

“I’m sorry Phil. I really wanted to, but I was still trying to grasp the situation. I kind of just did it out of impulse and then I was just thinking about it. I really meant to tell you, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even admit it to myself,” Dan explained, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

“It’s okay, I mean it’s not but I guess you would have told me eventually. I just- I would have rather heard it from you first and not someone else,” Phil responded.

“I know. I was going to tell you…” Dan said quietly. 

“What finally made you want to do it?”

“You." 

"Me?" 

"Yes you. Do you remember that night two weeks ago when you bottomed for me? That night, life just started to make sense to me. I don’t know how to explain it but I knew that porn was no longer a thing I could do anymore, now that my senses have been spoiled by real intimacy. The one you gave, and always give me, the one that’s meaningful and can be only given to you by someone who means something to them.”

“Oh.” Phil said, unsure how to respond. He let his back fall against the chair. “I felt that too,” he finally responded.

“You did?”

“That wasn’t the lust talking when I said I loved you. I do, and I’m positive of that no matter what we’re doing.”

-

Phil yawned tiredly as he draped his arm across Dan’s stomach. He absolutely hated the sound of his alarm in the morning, but he liked the sight of Dan still desperately trying to cling on the waning moments of sleep.

“Mmmm I hate that alarm sound,” Dan mumbled, snuggling into Phil.

“It’s the only one that I hear all of the time,” Phil defended.

“Still terrible.”

“You’re cute,” Phil teased as he kissed the top of Dan’s head. 

Dan looked at him, “Last day today?”

“Yep,” Phil said with a sigh.

“Make it a good one,” Dan said with a grin.

“I will, just for you.”

-

It had started off as just a camera thing; like when you find there’s a certain genre that’s your forte, but with a person. It was fun and not forced; it was natural and real. They wanted to hold on to the feeling and ended up finding a hand that sent sparks through their brain, reigniting the drive to move on in life. So Dan did, and Phil followed, because there was nothing left fow them in pornography. Well, nothing that they wanted anymore.

That part of their lives were over; lost in the sunset of the day. Their sights had been set to tomorrow and a future together. They both always knew they were never going to be doing porn forever, but they never expected that another pornstar would be the reason it all broke down. The spoil of an interlaced hand and steadied the heartbeat that made all other doubts melt in the fire of their eyes. 

Dan sighed as he cuddled Phil on the couch. He’d just gotten back from his last shoot and they were kind of just in limbo. “What are we going to do?” he asked.

“Take things one day at a time–together.” Phil responded.

And that was alright. A part of growing up was leaving things behind for what really matters, and what they shared was what really mattered. Screw their backgrounds, that was temporary, but this– _this_ was going to be long lasting. This was going to be more than worth the sacrifice. 

“How come you always know what to say?” Dan mumbled, smiling to himself.

Phil shrugged, “Because I’ve had my fair share of saying the wrongs things. All I want to do is get it right with you.”

Dan chuckled and shook his head. That was the only thing he needed to hear to be positive that the two of them were going to figure their lives out together, but for now it was about tomorrow. Despite what they decided to do, the part of them they’d left behind would always reign true.

Because, at the end of the day, Dan was most definitely still a size queen, and Phil was mostly definitely still a size queen’s dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, this is the end.I apologize this went from being pure smut to angst smut and fluff and not the original vision i had but I like it and I hope you guys do too.


End file.
